Stick Wit You
by AveryHope
Summary: LoganZoey.. my favorite pairing. Read more to find out. COMPLETE.
1. Algebra Bites

One Monday evening, Zoey was in her dorm room with Lola and Nicole.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go shower now, cause then tomorrow morning I can just get up and go," Zoey muttered to her roommates. Both just nodded and seemed uninterested. Figures, they were both looking out the window with binoculars, staring at the hot guys playing football.

"Looks like their playing shirts and _shirtless_," Nicole licked here lips and continued to stare.

"I definitely want that one with the six-pack abs," Lola nudged Nicole with her elbow.

Zoey just rolled her eyes. She didn't really care if a guy was good-looking or not. She saw past that. Zoey closed the room door behind her and headed for the showers.

As she was walking through the PCA campus, she heard someone calling after her.

"Hey Zoe, wait up," She saw Logan jogging up to her. Great, he was the last person she wanted to see.

"What do you want, Logan?" Zoey asked, crossing her arms.

"You dropped this back there, I thought you'd need it, since girls are so obsessed with their hair," he handed Zoey her conditioner bottle.

"Thanks Logan," She smiled genuinely, "but you shouldn't talk, you're almost as bad as us girls with your hair." She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Takes a lot to look this good, though," He winked. "So, headed to shower?" He asked casually.

"Hence the conditioner, yes."

"Me too," he held up his hair care stuff. "You know, we should shower together. We would save more water for the fishes," he commented looking her up and down.

Zoey was annoyed. This was one boy that she couldn't even take his personality.

"I think the fishes are going to be fine," she shot back with a smirk. She then turned to walk away.

"Just thinking of mother nature," he called out to her.

Zoey shook her head and didn't even look back. Logan on the other hand, stared at her while she walked away. He silently cursed himself for ruining a perfect conversation with her.

And yes, Logan likes Zoey. Well, it's more of a lust. So we can say he lusts over Zoey. As much as he loved arguing with her, he wanted more to taste her lips. His hormones take over most of his body rather than his brain.

_I'll find a way to get her, _he thought to himself as he cocked his eyebrows. He soon shook his thoughts and walked to the boys' showers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:05. Everyone knows what that means. Algebra.

Everyone started to enter the classroom, finding their friends to sit by. Chase sat by himself, saving a seat for Zoey. Now this boy here, he liked Zoey. He liked everything about her: her looks, personality, and the way she always makes him feel better.

Zoey walked in and spotted Chase. She walked over to him through the desks around the class.

"Hey Chase," Zoey greeted him cheerfully and sat next to him. Both started chatting and laughing about God knows what.

Meanwhile, Logan was sitting right behind them. "Hey Chase," he said under his breath, mocking Zoey's tone of voice.

Back to Zoey and Chase.

"So I didn't see you at lunch today," Zoey told Chase.

"Yeah I know. My science teacher made me and Michael stay after," he said looking pissed off.

"Well, were you guys playing - "

"Paper football, yep," Chase cut off Zoey. "I didn't even get to eat lunch. And today was tacos! Tacos are only once a month! Of course this had to happen," Chase rambled.

Zoey just laughed at him, she was finding this very amusing.

Logan again stared in jealousy. Why couldn't he talk to Zoey like friends. He's mister perfect, not _Chase_.

All of a sudden, Mr. Ward, their teacher walked in.

"Alright class. Before we start with the homework, I marked your tests. I'll hand them out, but you'll get points taken off if your talking."

Chase and Zoey paid no attention to Mr. Ward. They just whisper about what was going on after school.

Mr. Ward came next to Chase and Zoey and cleared his throat. Both heads shot up.

"Here's your test Chase. And yours Miss Brooks.," He handed them both their paper.

"What'd you get Zoe? I got a B," Chase asked.

"A plus," she smiled. Algebra was always her best subject.

Logan stared at the two as Mr. Ward stood over him.

"And here's yours, Mr. Reese," Mr. Ward handed Logan a paper with a big red F on it. Logan just at it and slammed it on the desk.

"Logan, this is your third failing grade this quarter. And your other tests aren't too good either," He sounded disappointed.

Logan stared at his paper, then stared at Zoey's. _All right. _He sneered.

Looking as innocent as possible, he stared up at Mr. Ward, "I think I need a tutor." He showed off his big puppy-dog eyes.

Mr. Ward nodded, thinking it over, "Alright, I'll assign you with one and let you know tomorrow."

"I heard Zoey's really good at Algebra. Plus we're friends. She'd probably be able to help me the most," Logan asked Mr. Ward, looking serious.

"That could work. I'll talk to her after class," Mr. Ward agreed and walked off.

_Score_, Logan thought to himself.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N - Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Tutoring Logan

-1As soon as the bell rang, students got up and started storming out the door. Amongst the noise, Mr. Ward called out to Zoey.

"Oh Zoey, can you wait a moment, I have to talk to you about something," Mr. Ward yelled while rustling some paper.

Zoey stomach jumped for a second. Was he giving her a failure notice? Or worse, was she busted for texting Chase. Getting caught with a cell phone is immediate destruction of it. A little harsh, but it's the only way someone won't dare text again.

Zoey walked up to Mr. Ward, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Is something wrong?"

Once everyone was gone, she noticed Logan still sitting in the desk. She wondered if it had something to do with him.

"Yes, well, no. Not with you, but with Mr. Reese here," he nodded toward Logan who was staring at his math test. He tried his best to show disappointment in himself. When in reality, he knew he was gold.

"Logan needs a little he-" Mr. Ward started, but Zoey cut him off. "No way. If you think I'm tutoring Logan, you're crazy." She declared and crossed her arms around her chest.

Logan had something to say in his defense. "Zoey, you let me down. I really thought that you, of all people, would help a friend in need." He put a hand over his heart and seldom shook his head. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Brook's, you've tutored others in the past -" Zoey again interrupted. "Those others were not Logan."

"Let me finish. I've seen you tutor others, and how well they've gotten in class. Logan is doing very poor and I'm assigning you as his tutor. End of story."

Zoey's mouth dropped open. She then glared at Logan who was looking up at her with his sneering smile.

"How bout tonight, round 7?" Logan suggested.

Zoey looked at him in disgust. She couldn't figure out why Logan was so interested in math all of a sudden. And she felt that working with Logan in general was a big mistake. They only ever argued.

She sighed and figured there was no way out of this, "Yeah, my dorm or yours?" Her voice was droning.

"Mine, Chase and Michael are going to see a movie. And don't sound to exciting about all this. I just want help in math alright?" His voice sounded hurt. Logan wanted to make Zoey feel guilty, so she would soften up.

Zoey felt kind of guilty by her tone, but she knew something was up, "Sorry Logan. It's just that you know me and you don't mix." She half-smiled.

"Who knows-" stared Logan, "Maybe something good will come out of it." He got up and walked out of the classroom. Zoey shook her head and was dreading the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Zoey met up with Nicole.

"Hey Zoe," Nicole sounded her perky self, "Want to catch that new movie with Chase, Michael, Lola, and me?"

"Can't," Zoey looked at the ground.

"Why not? Do you have a date? Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me you had a date? I'm soooo going to help you pick out an outfit…" Nicole rambled on.

Zoey laughed and stopped her, "No, Nicole. It's not that. I have to tutor Logan." She shrugged her arms.

"Oh. That sucks. Better keep the windows closed. People might get disturbed by your yelling," Nicole joked.

Zoey couldn't stop the grin on her face, "Thanks for the advice. Well, I better get going. I want to finish all my homework before I have to go help Logan with his, bye."

Nicole waved back before changing her direction. Zoey just headed back for her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6:50, only ten minutes until she got into his room. Logan had everything planned out perfectly. Soon, he thought, Zoey would be all his.

Ten minutes later, Zoey knocked on Logan's door. She was dressed casually in jeans and her PCA sweatshirt. Logan, on the other hand had no shirt on.

Logan opened the door. "Hey Zoey, just put your stuff on the table," Logan said politely.

"Hi Logan," Zoey smiled, trying to make things actually be okay.

Logan sat down in the chair near the desk, smiling of the coming event.

"I'll just sit next to ya," Zoey walked over to the chair. As soon as she sat down, the chair broke and Zoey was on the floor moaning in pain.

"Ouch, that really hurt," Zoey winced and she rubbed her hip that had hit the bed on the way down.

Logan quickly raced to her side, "Zoe, are you okay?" He asked gently while offering an arm to help her up. "Yeah I think, I just hurt my side." She took it, but when she stood she almost fell again. Logan grabbed onto her waist.

"Here, let me help you over to Chase's bed," He helped her hobble over to the bed. Outside, he looked like he was showing sincerity and concern, but inside, he was smirking for the great plan.

"Thanks, Logan," Zoey said as she limped. She was surprised with Logan, how much he was caring for her. She was expecting him to laugh, but he was really nice and helpful.

Zoey sat on the bed. Logan started, "Y'welcome. Do you mind if I take a look at your bruise?"

Zoey was hesitant, but Logan was starting to gain her trust, "No, it's right over here."

She slowly lifted the bottom of her sweatshirt to reveal a marked that was already getting darker. Logan put his hand on the mark and Zoey inhaled sharply.

"Sorry if I hurt you. Here, let me get something," he ran to the mini fridge and got an icepack. She looked at him and smiled how nice he was being.

He gently laid the ice on her side and looked into her eyes, "Better?" He asked.

Zoey stared into his. "Yeah," she slowly replied. Logan's eyes were filled with affection.

"I'm sorry that happened, this morning, Michael kicked the chair in anger because his lost his report. That's why it probably is all f'ed up." Logan said, his hand on the icepack.

"It's alright. And thanks for taking care of me," Zoey started softly, "You're not as bad as you seem." Zoey genuinely smiled, and Logan knew that she meant it.

He kind of felt bad for putting her through this, but the night was turning out okay. He hoped she was falling for him, because he was starting to fall for her. And not just because she was hott.

Logan nodded, and was looking forward to the next hour they were going to be spending.

But even after all this, Logan just had to think again. _Score._


	3. Flying in the halls?

A/n: Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update more often because basketball is coming to an end. Now, back to where we left off…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still laying on the bed, Zoey started to sit up. Logan gently pushed her back down saying, "Listen, I'll bring the math over here so you don't have to get up." He got up and brought the math over to the bed.

"Thanks Logan. You're treating me like a real princess here," she chuckled softly. Logan picked up his head from writing and said, "Just think of it as you're Beyonce and I'm your Jay-Z."

This made Zoey laugh harder. "You just have to write me a song and we've got the whole package," Zoey replied. After saying this it made her blush, because Beyonce and Jay-Z we're dating. So she tried to cover-up by nervously saying, "But without us dating… of course."

Logan smirked, "Of course." But inside he was thinking, _that can be arranged. _

After a while of studying, Logan was starting to understand it. So both decided to call it quits for the night, also because it was almost curfew.

"You're starting to get good at this stuff," Zoey smiled at Logan.

"Thanks, now all I need is to learn geometry and I can be a super-hero," Logan joked as he stood in his heroic pose. He laughed.

Zoey laughed with him. "Yeah, 'cause according to Mr. Ward, if you know your math, you can do anything." She said sarcastically.

"You're right, I almost feel as if I can fly," Logan announced as he put his arms in front of him, pretending to fly.

"Well, how about your first mission is to 'fly' me back to my room," she laughed and rolled her eyes.

And Logan did just that. He ran over to the bed, put Zoey's legs around his waist, and hitched her up so she was on his back. Zoey shrieked once he started running out the door and she was bouncing on his back.

"Hold on tight," Logan said weaving through the halls. Zoey grabbed onto his neck tighter. "Logan, put me down," she said while giggling furiously.

Following the flights of stairs and bumping into people, they were back at Zoey's dorm. He slowly let Zoey off his back and said firmly, "Mission accomplished."

Zoey chuckled softly, "You know, I could've made it back her myself just fine." Logan shook his head and spoke, "Not with that ugly thing on your side." He pointed to her bruise, "I saved you minutes of harsh pain."

Zoey grinned, "Y'right. You're my hero." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I wonder what you'd give me if I flew you everywhere," he winked, keeping his hand on his cheek. Zoey grinned again and shook her head. "Bye, Logan," she replied by starting to close the door.

"See ya later," he said, starting to walk away. Then he stopped and thought. _Zoey seemed like she had a good time with me tonight. Now, why wouldn't she want to spend another evening with me, excluding the math._

He stopped and knocked on her door. Zoey popped her head out, "Yes?"

"Hey, do you want to do something other then math tomorrow? Like catch a movie or something?" Logan asked confidently.

Zoey thought for a moment. She actually did enjoy spending time with Logan, so why not? "Sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow about it, bye." She smiled.

Logan strutted away, proud of himself. And you know what's coming… _score._

Meanwhile, Zoey entered her room, happier than usual. She noticed this about herself and wondered.

_Wow, me and Logan actually had a nice time tonight. We didn't even argue once. _

She got her pajamas out and started to get changed. She picked up Dana's brush to brush her hair, when she noticed the brown curly hair that was Nicole's. Zoey grinned.

_This hair look's like Logan's hair. Come to think of it, he has gorgeous hair. But, why am I saying this? I don't like Logan, not in that way at least. _

After she was done changing, she sat on her bed waiting for Nicole and Lola to get back from the lounge. They had gone there to 'find cute guys.' Zoey picked up an issue of "Cosmo Girl" and started reading it. In the magazine, she skimmed over an article about relationships called 'denying the truth.' As soon as she saw it, she thought about Logan.

_I'm not denying the truth. Just because Logan can make me laugh like no one else, and because I now trust him, and because I practically melt when I see him smile, doesn't mean I like him. _

Zoey then turned the page and came across a quiz in the magazine called, 'whose your ideal superman?' Zoey immediately thought of Logan and laughed out loud. She quickly then stopped laughing and put her hand over her mouth.

_I do like him._


	4. It's a date

**Chapter 4**

_I do like him…_

Zoey blushed at the thought of liking Logan. How could she like Logan? He was to stuck-up for her. But it seemed when he was around her, all his bad qualities disappeared, and he acted like a normal person.

Just then, the dorm door opened and in walked Nicole and Lola. Zoey, not wanting to talk about her wonderful night, quickly pretended she was asleep. The last people she wanted to know that she liked Logan was Nicole and Lola. If they knew, the world would know in at least 2 minutes.

Nicole slowly walked over to Zoey's bed and studied her intently. "Must have been a long night for her," she spoke to Lola, nodding her head.

"Well, duh. Spending an hour with Logan seems like an eternity," Lola replied, getting changed in the bathroom.

Just then Zoey's cell rang. It flashed Chase. Zoey still acted like she was sleeping, she didn't want to tell Chase either. She knew Chase liked her, and she didn't want to make him jealous. After all, they were best friends.

"Wow, that chick's out like a rock," Nicole stated wide-eyed. She shrugged and then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Chase. Where's Zoe?"

"She's sleeping, what do you need? I'll write it down for her."

"Ahh, it's nothing. I just wanted to know how was her night with Logan."

"I'm guessing long and tiring, considering she's fast asleep."

"Well Logan seems to differ. He said he and Zoey had a great time, and they laughed and joked around."

Nicole found this not believable, "Logan's just trying to make you jealous. He's such a show-off."

Chase was going to argue the fact that how he wasn't jealous, but everyone knew he liked Zoey, "Well whatever. I'm going. Tell Zoey I called in the morning. Bye."

"See yah." Nicole clicked off the phone and went to get ready for bed.

Zoey, on the other hand, heard the conversation. She just shook it from her head and eventually dozed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Zoey was sitting at her table in lunch, waiting for Nicole to come and sit by her. Lola had a different lunch period, so she was in Sociology right now.

Zoey nibbled on her fries while Logan spotted her from afar. _Someone's looking fine today._ He grinned to himself and started to walk over to her. He wanted to ask her about the movies later.

Zoey saw Logan coming and she immediately perked up. She just hoped Nicole wouldn't come just yet.

"Hey," Logan said, sitting down across from her. "We still on for tonight?"

"Sure, what movie are we going to see?" Zoey asked while looking into his eyes. _Damn, he has nice eyes. _

Logan flashed a smile, "I was thinking something scary. How about "The Hills have Eyes?"

Zoey thought for a moment. She really didn't like horror movies, but if it was spending time with Logan, than she would agree. "Alright, come get me at my dorm at 7. I'll need extra time to get ready."

"It's a date," Logan winked, then stood up and nodded goodbye. Zoey's stomach filled with butterflies.

Logan walked off, he felt like a king. _Tonight, she's gonna be mine._

Zoey stared at him as her sauntered off. At that moment, Nicole walked over. The two chatting for a bit before the subject of Logan came up.

"What were you and Logan talking about?" She asked curiously.

Zoey wasn't going to try and cover up, Nicole would eventually find out anyway. "Logan's taking me to a movie tonight to thank me for helping him," she said, looking down at her food.

"Oh. So it's a date," Nicole stated, smirking at Zoey.

Zoey turned red a little. "No it's nothing like that. You think I would fall for Logan? Pfft, yeah right," Zoey lied.

"Whatever you say," Nicole said still smiling. Zoey rolled her eyes and got up to leave, "I got to go find Chase, later."

_That was close. _

Chase found Zoey and began to walk with her to class. Chase knew from what Logan told him that they were going on a date. He decided not to bring it up, besides, it probably wasn't even true. And he didn't want to seem envious.

After talking about the basketball team for a while, Chase changed the subject. "So do you want to hang out tonight? Go to Sushi Rox or something?" he asked hopefully.

Now Zoey did want to cover up in front of Chase, "Sorry, I can't. I have plans."

Chase found this mysterious and wanted to know more about her plans. "What pl-"

Then the bell rang and Zoey stated to jog. "Can't be late for class," she laughed. Chase shook his head. _Sometimes that girl is hopeless. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Zoey was getting ready for her 'date', as Logan put it. She was wearing a dark jean skirt with a baby-pink halter top that said 'Hollister' across the stomach in white letters. She also wore baby-pink flip-flops and her hair was loosely curled.

As she was putting in her earrings, she heard a knock at the door. She smiled and hollered, "Just a minute."

Logan chuckled when he heard her voice. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts, a red, sleeveless shirt that said 'Billabong' in black and white letters. He wore black K-Swiss sneakers.

He heard he fumble with the doorknob as she opened it. "Hi Logan,"

_Wow._


	5. Sand through your Feet

**Chapter 5**

_Wow._

Logan was speechless when he saw her. Zoey was looking hot tonight. He quickly got his confidence back and glanced her up and down.

"Hey, lovely." He smirked, she blushed.

"You look very studly tonight, yourself." She snickered.

"Shall we go?" He asked princely, holding out his arm for her. Zoey took it and giggled back, "We shall."

They made their way through the campus, lightly talking about school and such. Zoey spotted a girl named Amber on their way. She looked it disgusted and Logan picked that up.

"Something wrong?" He asked. "Look at the way Amber is dressed. She's just trying to look hot, when she really looks disgusting," Zoey replied.

Logan glanced at her, "Yeah, I went out with her when she first got here, just because she was easy. She's some slut though, after 3 days, I broke it off."

"Eww, you went out with her?" Zoey looked at him.

"Yeah. But I like girls that have at least a little more morals than she does. Like you," He said unembarrassed.

Zoey smiled, their arms still linked. They finally reached the theater and paid for their tickets. They went to go get sodas when Logan spotted Glenn Davis. The guy that tried to cheat to take Zoey to the dance the year before.

Logan found him looking at Zoey and nodding to his friend, Kevin. Logan quickly snaked his arm around Zoey's lower waist and pulled her closer to him, glaring at Glenn.

Zoey noticed and gave Logan a questioning look. Logan whispered, "I think Glenn is trying to find a way to get with you tonight. I don't want him taking you."

Zoey laughed. "Logan, you know I wouldn't go with that pig."

"I know. It's just that tonight, I just want it to be me and you," he said quietly. He hoped that Zoey would kind of get the hint that he liked her.

"Of course it's going to only be me and you," She said, giving him a reassuring look.

Logan smiled, kept his arm around her waist and led her into the theater. "Let's sit over here," Zoey pointed to two empty seats, closer to the back.

"How 'bout more back here, so we can have a little fun," Logan raised his eyebrows jokingly.

Zoey punched him in the arm, then laughed, "I knew that would be coming sometime or later." She shook her head and led them to where she picked.

They got settled in their seats as the movie started to play. About half-way through the movie, the story-line was becoming thicker, which made Zoey feel a little fearful.

Suddenly, a dead person came out of nowhere with a knife, which cause Zoey to jump and cower closer to Logan. "Scared?" Logan asked, smiling.

Zoey made a sign with her index finger and her thumb, "Just a little." Logan snickered and casually draped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

This made Zoey become a different kind of uneasy, but relaxed under his touch. She became less scared and laid her head on his shoulder.

A little while after, Logan was feeling daring. He looked at her exposed thigh wear her skirt had ridden up. He gently moved his hand on her soft skin and left it their. Zoey looked at it, then at Logan. He didn't seem to care about it as much as Zoey. She liked his hand there though. She just hoped he didn't try to pull anything.

Later, the credits were rolling and people started to leave. Zoey stood up and naturally pulled her skirt down. Logan stood up also and looked at Zoey.

"It's only 8:30. Want to go for a walk or something?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. Good thing it's Friday, or else we'd have curfew by now," Zoey replied.

"Yeah." Logan said as he interlaced his and her fingers together, leading them through the crowd.

As they were walking out, a group of guys whistled at Zoey. Logan started to go towards them, but Zoey held him back.

"Grow up," she yelled toward them, rolling her eyes. She turned her attention back to Logan, "Let's go to the beach."

Logan agreed but was still staring at the guys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple started to walk on the beach when Logan stopped, "Take your shoes off."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Don't you love the feeling of walking on sand, especially at night when its cold?" He asked, slipping off his shoes.

"Yeah, it's so soft," she replied.

They walked for a while, holding hands and talking about life. Zoey made her way toward the water. "Come 'ere."

Logan obeyed, "Yeah."

"Isn't it beautiful the way the moon reflects against the ocean?" She stared dreamily.

"Yeah, but it seems as if the moon is only on us." He stared into her eyes and held her waist. He loved the way she showed compassion for the littlest things. Logan then spotted a rock beside his feet. He picked it up and gave it to Zoey.

"Here, throw it out there and make a wish," He said gently. She found another rock by her feet and gave it to him. "You too," she said, lost in the moment.

Logan held it for a moment and then threw it far out into the ocean. The moon light was disrupted on distraught by the rock. Zoey held her rock tightly and closed her eyes. She then tossed in into the water.

"Let's go feel the water," he told her.

She agreed and made her way, hands still clasped together with his. Then a wave went over her feet and she jumped.

"Man it is freezing," she giggled. "Yeah, great water to go swimming in, huh?" Logan snickered and started to lift her up.

"Logan, don't you dare," she stammered, her hands holding his arms down.

"Awh, come on. We can swim with the fishes," Logan replied tickling her.

She giggled and writhed out of his grasp, "Not if you can't catch me," She winked and then ran off, water splashing.

Logan of course ran after her. Zoey was fast, but not fast enough for Logan. "Aha!" he yelled when he caught her waist from behind and tugged her toward him. "Nooo," she laughed while Logan lifted her up and spun her around once.

He put her down, but kept his arms around her waist from behind. He started to gently place kisses on her neck while Zoey placed on hands on top of his, starting into the ocean.

"Do you want to know what I wished for?" Logan asked between kisses on her soft neck.

"What?" she asked growing breathless.

He stopped and whispered in her ear, "That you would be mine."

She turned around and faced him, looking into his eyes, "Well, your wish came true."

Logan put his arms around her lower back and she put her arms around her neck. He tilted his head and their lips touched. Zoey was lost in the moment. Completely star-struck over Logan.

Zoey pulled back and gently kissed his bottom lip, and then they kissed again. This time, Logan licked Zoey's lips and Zoey opened her mouth. The couple kissed under the moonlight, the wind blowing their hair.

_**Nobody gonna love me better,**_

_**I must stick wit you forever. **_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update again this week. Comments Appreciated.


	6. It's Like Skydiving

Later that night, Zoey slowly tried to creep back into her dorm. She was just so happy with the way things turned out that night. Slowly, she turned open the doorknob, much to her relief, Lola and Nicole were sound asleep. Or so she thought.

Zoey tip-toed to her bed and plopped down on it with a sigh. The last thing she needed was the two gossip queens all over her asking about her and Logan. She decided she was going to get ready for bed, but then her cell vibrated. She looked at the top and it flashed 'Logan.' Not wanting to wake up the girls, she went to the bathroom.

Nicole sneakily snuck her head out from the covers and turned to Lola. "Do you think it was him?" she asked in a loud whisper. Lola sprang up from her bed, "Of course it was, who else would call this late?"

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Zoey still didn't answer the phone. She was in to much of a daze. Zoey couldn't believe that she was going out with the person she once hated the most. But things were different now. Feeling she could tell him anything and not be judged, she wanted to tell him everything, and she wanted to here everything about him.

She finally clicked on her phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey," came his deep voice, "miss me?"

"You only left me two minutes ago," she said in a surprise but joking tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I just called to ask you if you wanted to meet me tomorrow morning. I could walk you to class, just like they do in all those cheesy date movies."

Zoey laughed, "Sure. At the lounge around 8, 'k?"

"Alright, well I better go before I wake up to some little green-eyed-with-envy eyes," he smirked.

"Chase? Nah, he'll be fine. We're best friends, he'll understand. See you tomorrow."

"Later babe."

Logan hung up and started to think. He finally got the girl he was chasing. After all those slaps in the face and turn downs, she was all his. The freaky thing was though, that he felt a new feeling towards her, a different feeling. Of course he lusted after her, but this was something else. Something else he couldn't quite put his finger on it. All he knew was this feeling made him unable to stop thinking about her.

_**Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet**_

_**And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else**_

Back in room 101, Zoey was brushing her teeth. Lola and Nicole were trying to figure out what was said on the phone and if they were really dating. Abruptly, Zoey opened the door. Nicole and Lola both looked at each other, then shot right down and pretended they were asleep.

Zoey shook her head, "Guys, that was a lame attempt at pretending you were asleep. What were you two chatting about?" Nicole and Lola slowly sat up, looking caught.

"Alright you got us. But anyway, we just want to know what happened with you and Logan tonight," Nicole replied.

Lola jumped in, "Yeah, secrets are no fun unless they're shared with everyone. And besides, we're you best friends, that has to count for something." Zoey chuckled, she knew Lola was right. She couldn't keep this from her two best friends.

"Yeah you're right. Well, me and Logan are going out, okay?" Zoey couldn't help but blush when she said this.

"Oh my GOSH! That is so cute, and nice catch Zoe. He one of the best looking guys in the school," Nicole ecstatically approved.

"Buuutttt," Lola interrupted, "He's also one of the most cockiest smart asses I've ever seen."

"Aww, Lola. You don't know him like I do. When he's around me, it's like we're best friends. I feel so comfortable around him and he's really a sweetheart. And you have to admit, he is gorgeous. Just give him a chance and he'll grow on ya," Zoey pleaded, she couldn't have Lola disapprove.

"Okay, but I still have one other bone to pick with you. What about Chase? I thought you liked him?" Lola questioned.

Zoey sighed and thought for a moment. She then spoke up, "Well, I thought I did like him. I mean, I'm attracted to him, but he just doesn't have what Logan has."

"Which is?" Nicole asked.

"It's that, like, that feeling when you feel like your sky-diving. That feeling of butterflies every time you see him. I know he may not be the right guy for me, but I want to try and see how this works out."

Lola and Nicole both smiled, they understood. Zoey was relieved and gave them both a hug. They finally turned off the light for some much needed sleep.

And now, we look to Chase, who is tossing and turning around in his bed. He knew from what Logan had just told him and Michael a few minutes ago that him and Zoey were together. And Chase couldn't help but be jealous.

_**I can't sleep at night, **_

_**Cause I can't be without you baby. **_

_Things were going so well between me and Zoey, I was even going to ask her out soon, _he thought. Then he closed his eyes, looking at the big picture here. Him and Zoey were best friends. It probably would have screwed their friendship if they would have went out.

_I guess really, as long as Zoey's happy I'm happy. I'm going to try and move on, but it won't be easy. Maybe in the future something will happen. _Chase decided that, and then went to sleep. This time, sleep came to him quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks guys for all the reviews, it means a lot. I'll try to update tonight again or tomorrow. Well hope you enjoyed this. Boring, I know, but things are just about to get hot, very hot. I will leave you with some pondering questions:

_Will Chase get over Zoey?_

_Will Zoey and Logan have a rock solid relationship?_

_And last but not least, what does Glenn Davis have up his sleeve?_

Reviews are appreciated, and even bring chapters quicker ;).


	7. Caramel Lattes and Betting

The next morning, Zoey groggily walked into the lounge, sitting down on the nearest couch. It was raining outside which cause her head and books to be dripping with water. Sometimes school started just a little too early, well not for others. Nicole was already flirting with some guy, obviously not in the mood to talk to her. Zoey could have sworn that if Nicole didn't go weeks without sleep, she'd still be as perky.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Chase greeted her as he lifted his feet on the table in front of them, "gotcha something." Handing her a caramel-flavored latte, he smiled genuinely.

Being very grateful, Zoey returned the smile, "Thanks, Chase. That's just what I needed. You seem to look extra tired this morning, too."

Chase yawned, "Yeah, well, I guess you could say I didn't 'sleep tight' last night."

"Something on your mind," Zoey asked, even though she knew it was because of Logan and her. But, Chase was her best friend, and she hoped he knew he could talk to her about anything.

"Well, it's about-, nah it's nothing," he shrugged. Zoey didn't look satisfied and shot him a look as if to say 'spit it out'. "Okay, okay its about, that I, I did bad on my History Report. And lately I've been wanting to make the honor roll," he lied. He didn't want Zoey to know that even though he was trying to be happy for her, jealousy was still there.

Before Zoey had a chance to reply, Logan walked in, closing his umbrella. He strutted over to Zoey like a male model, and jokingly lowered his sunglasses. "Nice morning, isn't it?" He spoke in his best 'studly' voice, even though he didn't have to try very hard.

Zoey laughed, "Yeah, just beautiful." Standing up, she sipped her latte as Chase just shook his head at Logan.

"Yeah. Despite is pouring and windy enough to knock a tree over, today is one hell of a beauty," Chase retorted, his voice oozing in sarcasm. Zoey chuckled while Logan rolled his eyes.

Zoey then turned to Logan, "Well we better go, bell's gonna ring in five minutes, Later Chase." She waved with her fingers. Chase returned the wave, not saying a word, as did Logan, who preformed the 'nod'.

Once at the door, Logan latched his umbrella up and him and Zoey started to walk to class.

"What are ya drinking there?" Logan asked as he nodded toward her latte.

"Oh it's a latte, the caffeine wakes me up in the morning. It's caramel flavored, too. Want a sip?" She gestured the latte toward Logan, who made a disgusted face. "Yuck, lattes? Those things are sick. They give me headaches. Way too strong." Zoey laughed then questioned him, "You do know that caffeine is supposed to relieve headaches, right?" Logan shrugged, "Ah, not for me, but you drink it. As they say, opposites attract.'" He grinned and interlaced his fingers with hers. She smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

As they reached the room where Logan was to leave Zoey, Logan turned to Zoey and tried to give her a short peck on the lips. Zoey just turned her head, not looking at him. Logan looked disappointed, "Ooo, shot down,"

Zoey chuckled and turned red, "I'm really not into the whole P.D.A. thing."

"P.D.A?" He questioned.

"Public display of affection. No body has to know about us. They should mind their own business, you know?" She replied.

"But I like showing you off," he Logan smirked, hands on her waist, "just one lil' kiss goodbye?"

She kissed his cheek and then turned to walk into the classroom, "Later." She smiled.

Logan just smiled after her. He took 'later' as in, we'll make out later. Walking out to his own classroom, he felt lucky for tonight.

Meanwhile, Zoey sat in her Physics class. Unfortunately for her, Glenn Davis was next to her. The class was arranged in alphabetical order, and she couldn't believe there was no one with the last name beginning with a 'C'.

Miss Kraft, their teacher, gave them a worksheet. And after everyone was done they were aloud to talk. So, since Zoey and Glenn were both done, Glenn struck up a conversation with Zoey.

"Hey Zoe, looking fine today I see," he glanced at her legs in her jeans.

Zoey was thankful for the compliment, but she saw that Glenn only wanted to hook up with her. He had been trying to all year. "Thanks, and you look, um, Glennish?" Zoey retorted.

He winked, "So, want to hang out tonight? The roommates aren't going to be there at my dorm, so we can be alone." Glenn raised his eyebrows. Zoey laughed silently, "No, I can't, I have plans sorry," she shrugged. Zoey turned to her laptop in front of her and started just surfing the net.

As she was blankly starting at the screen, she realized the similarities between Logan and Glenn. But she also realized Logan had a soft side, a side which Glenn lacked.

When school was over, Zoey and Logan met up again. As they walked through the campus, they talked about their days.

"So, how was your day? I barely saw you at all," she looked at him, hands linked together.

"Ahh, pretty much sucked. I got a D on my history test, forgot my homework for bio, and my phone rang in bio and got taken away," He sulked. Zoey laughed. "How bout you?"

"Mine was decent I guess. Glenn even invited me over. And that's where I'm going later. He really is a gentleman," Zoey lied, trying not to smile. Logan's stopped walking and turned to her, envy in his eyes. "What?" he asked coldly.

"Kidding, kidding. I wouldn't do that," She smiled, "You do seem intimidated by him though."

Logan ran his hand through his hair, "Nah. I just don't like other men with my girl."

"Oh so your completely dis-intimidatable, huh?" She wondered.

"I'm not saying that. I actually am intimidated by some things," he confessed. "And they are?" Zoey asked curiously. "Teachers, Math," he paused and looked at the basketball court, he thought of a plan, "and really good three-point shooters." "Three-point shooters?" Zoey questioned. "Yeah," he responded and walked over to pick up a forgotten ball.

"I can't shoot them for crap," He told her, purposely air-balling one from the three-point line. "Lemme' try," Zoey exclaimed, Logan passed her the ball. She shot it and she made it.

"Wow, you have a good shot. You should start placing money on them," Logan edged her on to make a bet. And she did.

"How bout I start with you," she coaxed, Logan smirked, "If I make this, you have to walk around school tomorrow with your boxers on your head."

"Alright," Logan declared, "But if I make it, even if you make yours, you have to come to my dorm and we make out? 'K?"

"Deal," Zoey sealed it, confidence in her voice. She went to the three point line, shot and it bounced off the rim. She looked disappointed.

"Ah well, not liked your going to make yours," she joked.

Logan gave her a 'haha funny' look and shot the ball. Nothing-but-net. He held up his follow through and smirked at Zoey, who had her arms crossed. "Lucky shot. But alright I'll live up to the bet," she continued, "but how bout if you miss, your deals off, and mine's on."

Logan smirked at her. His plan worked. Winning the three point shooting contest last year at the school, he had her fooled, and he knew he could make it again, "Fair enough," he spun the ball in his hand. "But if I make it, we get to make out…" he stopped, squared up for his shot, "without your shirt on." He shot it and is swished again.

Zoey stood there, wide-eyed. Logan looked at Zoey at shouted, "Logan Reese with the trifecta!" He grinned and took her hand, "Let's make it to my room, shall we?"

Zoey laughed a little, obviously defeated, "You really don't suck at three's, do you?"

"Hmm? Not me," Logan feigned innocence. "You little hustler," Zoey muttered, and off they were to his room.

As soon as they got to Logan's dorm and saw Chase and Michael were not there, Logan's lips were on Zoey's. Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned into him. Shutting the door behind him, Logan led her to their couch.

Still kissing, Logan sat down on the couch and pulled Zoey on top of him. Zoey straddled his lap as their lips tangled together. Logan then licked her lips, signifying he wanted into her mouth. She opened right away and there tongues met for the first time that day.

Zoey marveled at what a great kisser he was, as did Logan. Logan stopped their kissing and looked into her eyes. _She really does have nice eyes, _Logan thought, and then connected their lips again for some more tongue wrestling. Zoey didn't object as she sucked on his top lip.

Then something occurred to Logan. The bet. He gently laid down on the couch, bringing Zoey on top of him, and as they kissed, Logan fingered the hem of shirt. She groaned into the kiss, not wanting to take off her shirt. Logan stopped as whispered into her ear, "Logan Reese with the trifecta." Looking into her eyes, he looked for any signs of discomfort. She smiled simply nodded 'yes', and Logan started to lift off the shirt from her soft skin.

Once the shirt was off, Zoey blushed, not looking at him. She was quite embarrassed, since her boob's were only a B cup. Logan seemed mesmerized, however. He let his eyes wander and looked at her pink-laced bra. Wrapping his arms around her, he fingered the clasp. Zoey whispered, "Not any farther than this." Then she smiled, plunging her lips back on.

They continued making out for sometime, with occasional 'slips' of Logan's fingers touching her breasts. And every time, he'd mutter woops into her mouth.

Zoey was happy to be with Logan., however, she did have her morals about relationships. But even if he was a little perverted, she was crazy about him.

_**I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it  
You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed. I'll update as soon as I'm free. Comments equal faster updates to. So please comment. And thanks you commentors, yous are great.


	8. Country Rap

The next day after school, Zoey was sitting under a tree with Logan trying to tutor him in math. Logan had earlier revealed to Zoey that he again failed another algebra test.

"Okay, what did you get for number 16?" Zoey asked Logan. They were doing their homework from earlier.

"Umm, -7.6," Logan answered, unsure of himself.

"Wrong. 453," Zoey corrected. Logan was getting frustrated, so he threw his copybook behind him. Zoey laughed.

"Damn. Math sucks. This is tough shit."

"Not if you concentrate, here this is how he got the answer," she slowly explained to him. Logan wasn't really paying attention to her, he was really just staring into her eyes. Logan admired how determined she was to teach him math. No one really wanted to help him with anything before, and if they did, they'd usually give up on him.

She looked up at him, a confused look on her face, "What are you looking at?"

"It's just that I admire how you don't give up on me. No one really ever helped me out this much before," he confessed, brushing her hair behind her ears.

A smile graced her features, "I know your capable of learning this if you try. And I know you'll be happy once your grades are better."

"It's hard though," he buried his head into her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. Zoey loved how he was so open to her, and how she was able to see through his tough outer shell.

After a couple more problems, both decided to call it a day. They started to make their way back, and Logan started to mumble a song. "Ain't no way they can stop me now, Nelly, cause I'm on my way I can feel my reign comin'…" Logan started.

Zoey looked up at him. "Heart of a Champion?" she asked sarcastically. Logan laughed, "What, your not a fan of Nelly?" Zoey shrugged, "Nah it's not that. I'm not really a big fan of rap in general."

"Then what are you a fan of?" He asked curiously.

"I like country. R&B and pop too."

Logan thought for a moment. "Well then I've got the perfect song for you."

"And what's that?"

"Gold Digger. Lil' bit of both, country and rap," he nudged her arm. She smiled, "How does country fit into the song at all?" "Well, he talks about money. And don't all them old country songs just complain about money?" Logan asked confidently. Zoey laughed and looked up at him, "Yeah I guess you can say that."

Logan laughed, too. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he kissed her cheek goodbye as they went their separate ways to their dorms. "Call me," Zoey yelled as waved goodbye. And he would.

_**It take too much to touch her  
From what I heard she got a baby by Busta  
My best friend say she used to fuck wit Usher  
I don't care what none of ya'll say I still love her**_

The next morning, Zoey was found in biology just finishing reading the pages her teacher had assigned to them. After the class was done reading, they had 15 minutes to do whatever they wanted. That was the way things in Miss Kraft's class went everyday. They go over a section, read pages or do a worksheet, and then they were done.

Zoey started to look on the internet, but was curious to see what Glenn was laughing about on his screen. She looked over and giggled.

"Exemplifying your artistic skills on 'paint', ehh?" Zoey asked.

Glenn looked at he and continued chuckling, "Chyeah. Look, I'm making a portrait of Mr. Abyssa."

Zoey glanced and cracked up, "Oh my gosh, that looks exactly like him!" And it did. Mr. Abyssa was very over-weight and wore the same thing everyday; a blue and white striped shirt with navy blue pants that had a big hole in the back of the calf. **_  
_**  
"So, want me to draw you next?" Glenn asked. "After that picture, I'm not so sure," Zoey replied, still laughing. Glenn smiled, "Too late, don't peek."

Zoey just nodded. Glenn was busy at work, clicking the mouse with occasional glances over at Zoey. Finally, he raised both his hands up, "Ahh, my masterpiece is complete." He swiveled his screen toward Zoey. Zoey stared at it, and then put her head down laughing.

The painting was a stick figure with blonde hair and the exact clothes she was wearing at the moment; jean capris and a light green Roxy shirt. On the face was two eyes and a big smile.

"Perfect, ain't?" Glenn asked, nodding in approval at the screen. Zoey laughed, "Yeah, that's perfect alright."

As if on cue, the bell rang. Zoey stood up from her seat and said goodbye to Glenn. She thought for a moment, _I guess when Glenn isn't being a perverted jerk, he can be a really cool guy._

Glenn smiled after her, but was interrupted by Brittany McNavage, one of his good friends. Brittany was the daughter of the Disciplinary Advisor of PCA, Keith McNavage. Mr. McNavage pretty much handled all the misbehaved kids, and would do anything for his little girl.

"Did you tell her about Friday night?" Brittany asked anxiously, flipping her medium-length, shimmering brown curls over her shoulder. Brittany was very pretty, she was also petite with big hazel eyes.

Glenn shrugged, "It was going so well with us today, Zoey really seemed to be enjoying talking. And it's only Tuesday. I can ask her Friday morning."

"Alright, but don't forget. That little whore and Logan won't remain together for much longer after she gets a load of you," She grinned mischievously.

So, you may be wondering what's Brittany's beef over Zoey. Well, Brittany and Logan went out 2 months ago. That relationship soon ended when Logan confessed to Brittany that he had feelings for Zoey. Brittany went irate when she heard and concluded it was Zoey's fault. After all it wasn't Logan's fault, because in Brittany's eyes, Logan was 'just like, the hottest boy ever.'

And ever since Glenn started talking to Brittany, she found out that he lusted over Zoey. So, the two of them formulated a plan that, if all turned out accordingly, could make Logan cringe and Zoey look like a tramp.

The days then flew by and it was Friday morning. Zoey and Logan were growing very strong in their relationship. They talked on the phone every night before bed, and hung out after school if neither of them had practice.

Zoey and Glenn had been coming good friends, too. He decided to let down on the perverted-ness for awhile and try to get her to trust him, so that she and Logan would go with him tonight.

"So Zoe, I was thinking. The hot tubs are open tonight for the freshman only (props to Brittany's Father), you and Logan want to come with me and Brittany to hang out?"

Zoey thought for a moment. She felt that Glenn and her we're good enough friends now and they could hang-out. Besides, Logan would be there with her, and that idea made her feel protected/ecstatic. Logan even came to enjoy Glenn over the last past few days. He was being cool to Logan at their surfing practices.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun. What time should we meet you guys there?" Zoey smiled.

Glenn grinned, "Umm, around 9ish. The hot tubs are open til' 12 anyway. Brittany sure knows how to work her Father into these things."

"She sure does," Zoey laughed and began to do her worksheet.

Glenn continued grinning. _Step one, complete. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hope you liked. If I get **6 reviews**, then I'll post the next chapter. I'm almost done it, so review and you get a faster update. Pretty sick, huh? Oh yeah, and those lyrics were from none-other that Kanye West's Gold Digger. And now I'll leave you with some chilling questions:

_What is Glenn and Brittany's plan?_

_Will there plan work accordingly?_

_And what does a red and white flowered bikini have to do with the plan?_

Let's just say Friday night should be interesting.


	9. Hot Tubbin'

**Chapter 9 **

-

After classes were over for the day, Logan walked across the campus looking for Zoey. When he finally spotted her, she was sitting on the fountain dialing someone on the phone. Soon after, he felt his cell ring.

Quickly, he scurried behind a tree, and answered. "Hey."

"Hey, where are you? I want to ask you something."

"Well, I see you. Couldn't miss those fine legs in the capris anywhere."

"Wait, what? Where are you?" Zoey asked, getting frustrated.

"Look up," he said smugly.

"Huh?" Zoey squinted up at the sky and started looking around, while Logan raced toward her to sit next to her.

Totally oblivious and still looking up Zoey spoke, "Logan, I don-"

Logan slid an arm around her waist and she stopped in mid sentence. She flipped her phone shut and laughed at him.

"Ahh, you are one trickster," Zoey giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Logan replied, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Her eyes were still closed after they kissed, and Logan began, "So what were you going to ask me?"

Zoey slowly opened her eyes, "Oh, umm, yeah about tonight. Do you want to go to the hot tubs with Glenn and Brittany?"

Logan thought for a moment about Brittany. He and her hadn't had a very good ending of their relationship, and he wondered if she was trying to pull something, "I'm not sure. You know how me and Brittany ended our relationship, she might try to get revenge on me or something."

Zoey pleaded, "But I'll be there, and I'll protect you." She winked.

Logan laughed, "Yeah, you sure will protect me. I can see it now, as I'm getting into the hot tub, she'll like, pants me and you'll be there laughing with everyone else," he paused, "and not to mention staring, too."

Zoey blushed and slapped him, "Oh I'm sure she's over it. So, let's meet at the lounge at 9, k?"

"K, Later babe," Logan got up and kissed her cheek.

-

It was 8:45 and Zoey was putting on her suit in the bathroom. It was a triangle bikini that was red with white Hawaiian flowers on it. Suddenly, a hard knock on the door came.

"Open up! I need to get my make-up!" Nicole shouted through the door. Zoey rolled her eyes and said back, "I'm not deaf!"

Zoey opened the door and laughed at Nicole, "Well, I'm going, have fun with Kevin or whatever his name is."

Nicole smiled, "It's Evan. And thanks. You have fun with the big head, too."

Zoey shook her head and hugged her friend goodbye, "See you later tonight."

-

As we turn to Brittany and Glenn, they were already cozy in the hot tub. You could see Brittany carefully counting off the steps of the plan on her fingers.

"… and then I'll call you afterwards." Brittany concluded, finishing explaining the plan to Glenn.

"Got it. But shh! Here they come," Glenn nodded towards Zoey and Logan.

Zoey and Logan walked hand in hand towards the hot tub, "Hey guys," Zoey said. "Hey," Logan greeted them also.

Glenn and Brittany returned the hellos. They soon were all in the hot tub exchanging small talk.

_Maybe this will be okay. Brittany didn't give a dirty look once, _Logan concluded.

**Oh, is he ever wrong**.

-

A half hour later, it was 9:30. Glenn, Brittany, Zoey, and Logan were having a great time. Laughing and sharing stories. Then, as on cue, Brittany's cell phone rang.

Brittany stood up, "Be right back guys, I have to get this." The rest nodded and watched her talk on the phone. She came back and started to dry off.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. It was my dad on the phone and he said I have to call my Mom about my sister's wedding. And Logan, my dad said he wants to see you in his office," Brittany informed.

Logan put on a perplexed look and shrugged, "Fuck, I better not be in trouble again. I'll be right back, Zoe." Zoey nodded, just feeling a little uneasy she'd be alone with Glenn, but then again, there were other freshmen around in the hot tubs.

As Brittany and Logan walked off, Glenn sat across from Zoey, grinning, "Looks like it's just you and me."

Zoey managed a soft laugh. Though she was now friends with him, he was still Glenn.

And they were still **_alone. _**

-

Logan sauntered off on his way to the Disciplinary Director's office, which was Brittany's Dad's office. It boggled his mind what he was being sent here for. He was oblivious to the fact that this was part of Brittany and Glenn's plan.

You see, Brittany had told her Dad to purposely call her at 9:30, because she wanted to tell him about Logan, who earlier that day was drawing graffiti on the desks. She blabbed to her Dad and he wanted to see him immediately. And the wedding stuff was just so she could go back to her room to get the rest of her things she needed.

As Logan walked into Mr. McNavage's office, he saw a line of at least 15 kids. He sat down on a chair outside the office where the others were waiting.

_Typical Friday night, but what did I do? _He pondered.

That should be the least of his problems, however.

-

Now that Glenn and Zoey were alone, it was time to start the fun.

Glenn noticed that Zoey looked a little nervous as she sat across from him. "Zoey, I have a question."

Zoey looked up, "Yeah?"

"Do you, like, feel uncomfortable around me or something? Do you not like me, I mean, I thought we were friends." Glenn said with fake sorrow.

Zoey felt guilty, but truth was, she was kind of nervous, and she missed Logan. "No, of course not. Glenn, you know were friends."

Glenn smiled, "That's relieving, here, give me a hug." He stretched out his arms. Zoey, who was started to think something was up, brushed it off and glided across and slipped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

And with his fingers, he quickly untied Zoey's bikini straps. He pulled the back off in one slick move.

Zoey gasped and shuddered for a moment, being scared and modest. What was happening? She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself as closely as possible to him.

She whispered loudly, "Glenn, what the hell are you doing?" Glenn smirked down at her, "My fingers slipped."

Zoey was in rage, "Glenn reach down and get me my towel right now, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Glenn challenged, "Right now, I have complete control over you. I could really just fling you off me and yell 'Zoey's topless!' and everyone would look at you. Now, being the naïve person you are, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Zoey's eyes fell, completely unable to do anything. She just hugged on to Glenn, not wanting to be seen. Glenn started again, "There is something you can do to get your towel however."

Zoey looked up into his eyes, urging him to go on, "What's that?"

Glenn laughed and Zoey felt his chest vibrate, "You can make-out with me."

Zoey's eyes widened as she thought about his offer, _It's the only thing I can do, at least until Logan comes back. But I wouldn't want Logan to see me like this anyway. This is my only option. _

"Deal," Zoey replied, defeated. Glenn smirked, "Excellent."

Zoey looked into Glenn's eyes, and slowly moved her head towards his…

_**S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right.**_

-

Meanwhile, Logan was still waiting in Mr. McNavage's office. 15 minutes had gone by, and only 5 kids walked through. This was going to take awhile.

He wondered how Zoey was holding up. Wishing he could just go back and hang-out with her, he slumped in the chair.

**If he only knew.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, cliffy. Hope you enjoyed. And thank you reviewers, love yous. And if I get more reviews, the next chapter will be up. But now for the questions to ponder:

_Will Zoey go through with kissing Glenn?_

_Will Logan ever get back to Zoey? Or will he get back at the worst time?_

_And where did Brittany go? What kind of things is she getting?_

Keep reading to find out - 3 Delaney.


	10. Polaroid Picture

**Chapter 10**

**-**

_Zoey looked into Glenn's eyes, and slowly moved her head towards his…_

And brushed her lips against his. Glenn's lips were soft, but his grasp on her was strong. Zoey opened her mouth to let him in, and then they started making-out. Couples around the other hot tubs started staring at them, wondering what was going on.

As they continued kissing, Zoey was unaware of the footsteps creeping up behind her. The mysterious person had a camera that zoomed in to Zoey and Glenn's make-out session. It soon flashed and the holder of the camera ran away.

Zoey pulled away, frightened by the bright light. "W-What was that?" she quivered.

Glenn brushed her hair back, "You don't have to worry about that." He moved his lips towards her again, but she turned her head.

"Glenn, get me out of here now. That was a camera, I'm not dumb. You got what you wanted."

"But I want so much more."

Just then, Nicole was strolling by, holding some guy's hand when she spotted Zoey. She gasp at the position Zoey was in, and quickly raced to her side.

"Zoey! What the hell are you doing!" Nicole shouted from afar.

Zoey turned her head around, still tightly grasped on to Glenn. "Nicole, it's not what it looks like. Please help!"

Glenn squeezed Zoey closer, "Don't even think about it, unless you want your modesty ruined."

Zoey looked into his eyes with anger, then slapped him across the face. Glenn flinched, then picked Zoey up and shouted, "ZOEY'S TOPLESS!"

Faces turned and fingers pointed. He turned Zoey around and she desperately tried to fight him off while blushing furiously. Meanwhile, Nicole ran, jumped, and pulled Glenn's hair so hard, he lost his balance and fell while hitting his back off the inside of the hot tub. He yelped in pain and sank down. Nicole then grabbed Zoey's towel from off the ground, threw it to her, and helped her out.

Tears were now running down Zoey's cheeks. People stared as she walked out of the hot tub area. Nicole's boy had went back to his dorm by now, and the two walked back to their dorm.

"Zoe, what happened back there?" Nicole asked, her arm around Zoey's waist.

"Glenn happened. First, it was the four of us, and everything was going great. Then, Logan was called into the Discipliner's office and Brittany left to talk to her Mom. That left me and Glenn. He said he felt like I didn't like him, and I said I did and gave him a hug. While I hugged him, he unstrung my top and wouldn't get me a towel unless I kissed him," Zoey paused. Nicole nodded, urging her to go on.

"And, and then I did and someone had a camera and took our picture and then you came," Zoey sobbed. Nicole looked on her with pity.

"They took your picture?" Nicole questioned. Zoey nodded.

"It was Brittany. I just know it was. She always hated me since I went out with Logan. And - Oh my gosh. Logan!" She put her hand to her head, "He's going to see the picture!"

Nicole's eyes widened. "Don't worry, he'll understand. He's crazy about you, and will beat Glenn up for this," Nicole's soothing words relaxed Zoey for a little and they entered their room.

-

_Fuck, morning detention for a week, _Logan thought as he stared at the detention paper Mr. McNavage gave him. He only drew graffiti on the desks, this was to harsh of a punishment.

Logan slowly walked back to his dorm. After two hours, he couldn't imagine Zoey still being at the hot tub. He wondered if she had a good time. _I'll call her when I get back. _

As he was walking, Brittany was running over to him and stopped him. "Logan, hi."

"Brittany, what are you doing out walking. It's midnight!"

"I was just going to talk to my dad. But since you're hear. I was wondering, did you talk to Zoey at all tonight?" She twirled her hair.

He gave her a confused look, "No. Why?"

Brittany pretended to look upon him with sympathy, "Oh. Well, I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. You'll be surprised though."

Logan was getting frustrated, "Just tell me. I'm not in the mood for you to beat around the bush."

Brittany looked both ways before pulling a Polaroid picture out of her pocket. She slowly handed it to Logan.

Logan took it and looked at it. He squinted his eyes at what he saw, then widened. It was a picture of a topless Zoey making out with Glenn and her arms around his neck. Logan continued to stare at it, looking hurt.

"That's not Zoey," he tried to tell himself out loud.

"I think with both know it is," Brittany said softly, taking the picture back.

A million thoughts rushed through Logan's head. _Zoey is not this kid of girl, she's modest, she's committed to me, she…_

"She cheated on you," Brittany said straight-faced, as if reading Logan's mind.

"I can't believe this," Logan ran his hand through his hair. Brittany started to say something again, but he waved her off. Logan, with his head down and shaking his head, proceeded to walk back to his dorm.

-

"Zoey, why didn't you tell me you were going out with Glenn?" Lola asked curiously as she entered the dorm.

Zoey slowly brought herself up from the bed and turned on the light. Zoey was trying to fall asleep, but it was no success. Her face was stained with tears and her hair was a mess.

"First of all, curfew was an hour ago," Zoey said sleepily, always concerned for her friends, "And second, what are you talking about?"

"You little hoe," Lola smiled jokingly, "There's pictures of you all around campus with making-out with Glenn topless."

Zoey's mouth dropped, "What!" She jumped up from her bed. Nicole was fast asleep already.

"Yeah. Now when did you give the boot to Logan? It's about time -" Lola was cut off.

"I didn't break up with Logan! And I'm definitely not going out with Glenn!" Zoey yelled.

"Well then what's up with the pic-"

"I'll explain later. I-I got to go call Logan!" Zoey said frantically. She quickly got her cell phone and ran into the bathroom.

As she started to dial his phone number, her own phone rang. The Caller I.D. flashed 'Logan'. She hesitated for a moment, then picked it up.

"Logan I was just going to call you!"

"Zoey, it's over."

_**Click. Beep, Beep, Beep.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh. Harsh, huh? Hope you enjoyed. Thank-you reviewers, and please review again. Now here's some more questions for you to wonder and go crazy over.

_Will Logan and Zoey be able to fix this mess?_

_Will Logan move on to someone else? _

_Will Glenn still persist with Zoey?_

You'll just have to keep reading.


	11. Not That Kind of Girl

**Chapter 11**

-

"_Zoey, it's over."_

Logan's words still rang in her head as she stared unbelievingly at the phone. She placed the phone on the bathroom sink and let the tears fall from her face. First of all, she was stressed. Too much was happening - her picture supposedly floating around campus, Logan breaking up with her, and not to mention it was midnight and she was so tired.

Zoey didn't have the energy, so she would deal with it in the morning. Walking slowly back to her bed, she quickly put her hand up to quiet any questions from Nicole or Lola.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you tomorrow," and with that she crashed onto her bed, turned the light off, and begged the tears to stop falling.

_**I'm not your every day, around the way  
Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block  
On a cell phone frontin',  
Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl  
**_

-

"I highly doubt it Logan," Chase said after hearing Logan's story.

"Yeah man, Zoey's not that kind of girl," Michael tried to reason with him.

Logan stared at the picture of Zoey and Glenn, "A picture's worth a thousand words. I can name a few right now. Dishonesty, cheating, whore." He then tossed the photo backwards and laid back on his bed.

Chase gave Michael a look and then started again, "Dude, did you even hear Zoey's side of the story? I'm sure she has a logical explanation of what happened. And you know Glenn, he's been crushing on Zoey for weeks. He probably connived some plan to get her into this."

Michael jumped in, "And Zoey's, like, the most modest person you know. She wouldn't go around flashing her goodies to anyone, except for, umm, you."

This caused Chase to snicker but immediately turned his attention back to Logan, who was rubbing his eyes, "Listen, man, just think about it. I'm going to bed."

Michael agreed then turned off the lights. Logan, however, laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He had never been cheated on, nor been the one to have his heart broken. That was his job. He didn't know how to destroy the pain that was being thrown at him. So the only way to destroy is was to destroy the distributor of the pain. And that's exactly what he did, he broke up with Zoey.

-

The next morning was a Saturday, which meant know classes. Zoey was taking a shower, still depressed from the night before. But as she was washing her hair, she found a new feeling. Anger. She was angry at Logan for not even listening to her side of the story. Angry at him for believing Brittany. Angry at him for not knowing her well enough to trust her. And now she was going to set this boy straight.

After changing her clothes, Zoey stormed off to find her target's room. Logan's room. On the way there, she ignored nasty comments like, "Look, it's Zoe the ho'." She was to into her thoughts to care.

But there was on thing that put Zoey off. Right there, pinned on the bulletin board for everyone to see was the infamous picture of her and Glenn. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she ripped the picture to pieces. _Just wait 'til I see Logan._

Meanwhile, Logan was brushing his teeth, trying to shake any feelings for Zoey from his heart. It was harder than he thought.

Suddenly, Logan heard someone furiously banging on his door. He quickly wiped his mouth and flung the towel over his shoulder. Once he opened it, he came face-to-face with a fists clenched, eyes narrowed Zoey.

"Let's chat, Logan," she said calmly through closed teeth. Logan had never seen her so pissed off, and at that moment he was afraid and let her in. She brushed past his shoulder. As he closed the door, she turned around and stared him down.

"How dare you?" she asked bitterly. Logan shrugged, "What?"

"How dare you even think about breaking up with me after what I went through last night?" Zoey pointed her slightly shaking finger at him. Logan found his anger and returned the pointed finger, "How dare I? You were the one that cheated you slut!"

Logan noticed Zoey's eyes were glassy, as if she was going to cry. But she kept her composure. "So, I'm a cheating slut, huh?" she glared at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"From what I hear, yeah!" Logan glared back.

"Well did you also hear that I was forced to make out with Glenn after he slipped off my bikini top and then I was revealed half naked to all the other people around in the hot tubs? Did you hear that!" Zoey's voice cracked at the last words and a tear gently rolled down her cheek.

Logan's faced dropped, he was wrong about her. He couldn't look at the sight in front of him because he knew he was the cause of it. Running his hand through his hair, he looked into her eyes and saw pain.

"Zoey, I didn't-" Logan started, reaching out to her.

Zoey moved out of his reach, "How could you not listen to me first? Don't you trust me? I trusted you, being the pervert that you are, to talk to other girls. But you, you couldn't trust me enough or know me well enough that I would never do that to someone I care about as much as you!" She had no more fight left in her.

Logan felt horrible. He Didn't know what to say. Sorry didn't begin to cover what she had been through. Everyone in the whole school had a different opinion of her now. And he couldn't be there for her to cry on.

Zoey wiped her eyes and regained her composure. She headed for the door when Logan stopped it from opening with his hand, "Zoe, wait."

She looked at him in his eyes and just shook her head. Zoey gently moved his hand and walked out the door. Logan was left to stare after her.

As Zoey walked along the campus, she got stares and whispers from everyone she passed. She couldn't take it anymore, so she started to run. She ran all through the halls and into her dorm. Zoey slammed the door and sunk down it 'til she was sitting on the ground, legs up.

When she slammed the door, it caused the walls to vibrate. A peace of paper slipped down from the walls vibration. On it, it said:

Dance, Casual Dress

Tuesday Night, 8:00 P.M.-11:00 P.M.

PCA's Campus Convention Center

**And the dance is sure to spice things up.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, a dance? Should be interesting. Hope you liked this chapter. And thank you reviewers, much love 3 and please reveiw again! And now for the teasers…

_Who will take Zoey to the dance? And who will Logan take?_

_Will Logan be able to face Zoey again after what he did to her?_

_Now that Zoey is single, will Chase move in?_

Keep reading to find out.


	12. Control Myself

**Chapter 12**

Logan Reese had never been the one to have been left speechless. But, there's a first time for everything. Even though days had passed by, and it was already Tuesday, Zoey's words still stung and he couldn't possibly forget the hurt in her eyes.

Over the passed few days, Logan had tried everything to get Zoey to speak to him. He sent her flowers, passed her notes in class, and even tried to knock on her door every chance he had. Nothing. And today was no exception.

In math Tuesday morning, Zoey sat in front of Logan. He stared longingly at her and was completely oblivious to the teacher calling his name.

"Mr. Reese, pay attention! Have you not been hearing a word I've said? What happened to you? The last two tests we've had you've failed miserably. One more failure and next year you're going to have to repeat Algebra 1." And with that, Mr. Ward slammed Logan's test down. A 54.

Logan held the test up to his eyes and the crumbled it up into a ball and threw it on the ground. He couldn't pass a test with Zoey mad at him and without her tutoring. He had to much on his mind for math. Zoey looked back after she heard the conversation and he looked at her sympathetically. She quickly turned her head, pretending to ignore him.

-

After class, Zoey walked over and sat on a bench. She desperately wanted to get back with Logan, but he had to prove to her that she could be trusted. And Logan could prove that to her tonight at the dance if he really wanted her back.

Zoey sighed, she knew she had been the cause of Logan's failure. This only depressed her even more. Without notice, Chase came and sat down next to her.

"Hey buddy," he said, nudging her.

She half smiled, "Hey Chase."

It was quiet for a few moments until Chase spoke up again, "Not having a good day?"

"Not at all. I feel horrible. I know I should forgive Logan, but he just hasn't proven to me that he could trust me. He's also been failing, he probably hates me. I just want to get back together with him." Zoey put her head in her hands.

Chase gently put his arm around her, comforting her, "Logan could never hate you." _No one could ever hate you. _

Chase always knew the right words to say, and Zoey loved him for that. But she just really wanted to be held by Logan, she really wanted everything to be okay. Zoey hugged him, and Chase knew that he was in the right place. He knew he'd have to settle for being her best friend and nothing more. And for this moment, that was just perfect for him.

And part of being a best friend was to help get his two best friends back together, right?

-

Logan lay on his bed, throwing a basketball up in the air and catching it. He didn't even want to go to the stupid dance tonight after what had happened today. Not wanting to see her dance with other guys, he couldn't bare to watch that.

"Logan, I think you would like to know that I was just talking to Zoey," Chase smiled as he walked through the door and put his book bag down. Logan eyed him curiously as he sauntered over to his bed. Logan propped himself up on his elbows. "And?"

"And… she wants you. Bad," Chase nudged him.

Logan rolled his eyes, "If she wanted me that bad, she wouldn't be ignoring me like she has been. She would actually talk to me when I go up to her."

Chase shook his head, "Dude, that's because you haven't proven that you trust her yet. And those words are coming straight from Zoey's mouth."

Logan thought for a moment, "Yeah, well, how am I supposed to do that?"

Chase had it all figured out, "Go to the dance tonight and let her dance with other guys. Show her that you can handle it. I know it's a big step, but after a while, I know she'll forgive you."

"There's no way I can watch other guys dance with her. She's mine," Logan pointed a finger at himself.

"Buuut… it's the only way. And if you want her back…" Chase paused.

"I'll do it," Logan stated firmly. _But it's not going to be easy._

_-_

Later that night, Zoey was on her way to the dance, anxiously waiting the night. As she walked with linked arms with Lola, Zoey and her starting talking.

"So, ready for the night now that your flying solo?" Lola asked.

Zoey sighed, "Not really. I still like Logan. He's going to be really angry at me if he sees me dancing with other guys."

Lola smiled knowingly after talking to Chase, "If he really cared, he'd let you. He'd trust you."

Zoey thought for a moment, and nodded her head, "I guess you're right." Zoey smiled as she pushed open the doors to the dance. The floor was already crowded with people talking and dancing.

Her eyes went directly to Logan however, who was standing by the punch bowl talking to Michael. She desperately wanted to go over to him, but she had to test him.

"Come on, lets dance," Lola persuaded, "Make him want you."

Zoey smiled mischievously and allowed Lola to lead her in the middle of the dance floor, but of course not away from Logan's view. Once they were in the middle, Zoey started to dance to 'Miss New Booty" with Lola and the other kids around her. She grinded against Lola while another girl came up behind her. It was all fun.

Meanwhile, Logan stared at Zoey. _Maybe this wouldn't be so hard, she's only dancing with girls. _He chuckled. The smirk was soon wiped off his face when he noticed that the boys were starting to dance, too. He stared with fury as one started moving towards Zoey. _I'm officially jinxed._

Zoey felt someone new come behind her. And as she turned her head back, she came face to face with another boy, who obviously heard she and Logan were on the outs. She smiled at him and he smirked at her. Zoey glanced over at Logan and quickly turned away. He was staring straight at them. Zoey smirked one more time as she turned around and started grinding on his leg. The boy was getting into this and grinded back. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

Logan was not happy. But he had to keep his cool if he wanted Zoey back. Logan watched them for a couple more songs and noticed the boy's hand traveling down her back, coming close to dangerous places. Logan had enough, **she was his.**

He stood up and pushed his way through the people dancing he finally came to where Zoey and the boy were dancing. Noticing no one was behind her, he came and grinded into her. Zoey was oblivious to Logan behind her, but then she looked back and saw his face, glaring at the other guy. The guy quickly danced away to another girl.

_**You got, you got, you got  
What it takes to make me leave my man**_

Zoey then turned to face Logan, not know quite what to down except dance back. She grinded into him and Logan put a hand on her back pulling her closure. Logan surprised her when he placed his lips on her neck and traveled them up her jaw line, giving her the lightest of kisses. Zoey naturally just placed her arms around his neck and held onto him. He continued moving his lips up to her earlobe and bit down, eliciting a gasp from her mouth. He moved his head toward her and whispered, "I hope you know I can trust you, but I can't bare the sight of some guy's hands all over you where only my hands can be. I want you to be mine."

Zoey smiled at Logan for what seemed to be the first time in ages, "You have me." Logan smiled back and finally moved his lips to hers. The familiar touch of his lips made Zoey smile into the kiss. Things started getting heated when Logan's tongue slipped into her mouth. They starting making out in the middle of the dance floor, not caring who watched them.

_**It's hard for me to control myself and to**_

_**Hold myself, back from**_

_**Jumping on ya like I wanna**_

_**Like I wanna, wanna**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song credit to LL Cool J, 'Control Myself'. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, it'll make me want to update faster if you like the chapter. Much Love -- Delaney.


	13. Author's Note

**A/N**: Chapter 13 will be the last chapter for 'Stick Wit You.' I'm going to be writing another story, however, you get to pick.Would you rather…

1. **A Sequel to this story**, going to be a little angsty though.

2**. A whole new Zoey and Logan story**, based on the 'People Auction' Episode.

Please review and tell me your decision. If I don't get a decent amount of reviews, then I will not write another story.

Chapter 13 will be up soon, though ). So keep reading and I hope you have enjoyed so far.

Much Love Chicks, Delaney.


	14. Nobody Gonna Love Me Better

**Chapter 13**

It was a new day. A new day that would erase all the pain of the previous days. A new day to trust and a new day to be trusted.

She stared at him, smiling. She felt safe under his arm that he had slipped around her. As she was guided by him to under the tree that soon became 'their spot', she poked his side, wanting to be paid attention to.

He flinched a little from her touch, but then leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She was perfect. As he sat down, she followed suit. She curled up to him and he protectively ran his hand up her thigh.

His touch sent shivers down her spine. Becoming mesmerized by him, she absent-mindedly pulled one of his curls and watched it bounce back up. "I think we're going to have to do something about this hair of yours," Zoey commented.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Logan questioned, looking down at her.

"Because, those curls are your so-called 'chick-magnet'. And you have a chick, so they're now worthless."

"Who said I had a chick?" he cocked his eyebrow and she smacked him on the chest. Logan continued, "Just playing. But if I had no curls, what would you run your fingers through while we're doing this." And with that, he leaned his head towards her and placed a light kiss on her lips. She laughed.

"I guess they're not so worthless after all," she concluded as she returned the kiss, snaking her arms around his neck. Zoey purposely tugged on the curls in the back of his head when pulling away. Logan smirked.

Just then, Glenn Davis walked by, he snickered at the couple under the tree. He stared straight at Zoey, looked down at her chest while licking his lips. Logan glared, "You staring at something?"

Glenn smirked, "Just something that I've seen and you haven't" He laughed.

Logan started to get up, his fists in balls, but then he looked down at Zoey and sat back down, "You're not worth it. I'm not wasting my time on you when I could be with someone that you don't have." Zoey smiled, knowing he meant her.

Glenn just walked away. "I don't understand why you won't let me beat that shithead up. He deserves it," Logan said to Zoey as he watched Glenn walk away.

"You said it all before. It's because he really isn't worth it, and about you being with me," Zoey replied.

Logan thought for a moment. She was right, his words were true. He always listened to Zoey now, always trusting her words. He still could still kick himself for ever breaking up with her though. They had talked about the situation last night, and everything came out okay, but he felt he still owed her.

"Sorry," he said as he looked into her eyes.

She gave him a confused look, "You don't have to be sorry for wanting to kill Glenn, it's just that I don't want you to get in trouble or some more drama to start up."

"No, not about that," he looked down.

Zoey nodded knowingly and sighed, "Logan, I already told you, all is forgotten. Don't keep thinking about it, it's in the past. I don't know about you, but I just care about this moment, right here, right now, not about something that happened days ago." She smiled.

Logan half-smiled. Zoey continued talking, "You know, things wouldn't be this good either if we wouldn't of had that fight. It only made us stronger. You can't have passion without the suffering."

Logan kissed her cheek, "You're perfect." He was about to go for her lips when they were interrupted by Chase. "Hey guys."

"Hey Chase," Zoey greeted, smiling. Logan just nodded towards him, "Whatcha got there?" Chase looked at Logan then down at his box full of lollipops.

"Oh, these? I'm selling them for Sushi Rox to promote business. But don't worry, they're not sushi-flavored or anything, 'cause that would be gross. Here, have one." Chase tossed one to Logan.

Zoey peered at the lollipop and read the label, "Don't be a sucker, eat at Sushi Rox." She then laughed, "I'm sure people will be flooding your doors after that slogan."

Chase rolled his eyes, "Ha, Ha. Very funny. Anyway, I got to go. See you later." Chase waved and went off.

Logan gazed at the lollipop then peeled off the wrapper. He brought into his mouth and tasted with his tongue. "Mmm… cherry."

Zoey giggled and brought her hand to the stick of the lollipop. She took it from his mouth and stuck it in her own. She laughed at his expression and Logan took it back, holding it in his hand, "Mine."

Zoey then stuck her head in the crook of his neck and held his free hand, "Mine." She looked up at him and puckered her lips, awaiting a kiss. He placed a sweet kiss to her lips and pulled back. Logan kissed her again, as if he couldn't get enough of her. He dipped his tongue into her mouth as she followed the rhythm of his.

Logan pulled away from the kiss slowly and looked admirably at her. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and tilted his head to the side. He was going to say what he wanted to say ever since they started going out weeks and weeks ago.

"I love you," he whispered.

A smile graced her features as she interlaced their fingers once again. "I love you, too," she returned, her voice just as soft. She cuddled back into Logan and he cuddled back. Neither wanted to forget this moment, ever.

_**Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit you  
You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit you, my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit you.**_

…The End.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: And there you have it, the final installment of 'Stick Wit You.' Hope you enjoyed it. And after I looked at the reviews, it looks like there will be another story. But hmm.. Which one is it? Drum roll please…

A new story based on People Auction ). The pairing will be of course Logan and Zoey. And if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to take them and put them into the story. So review and tell me what you think.

'Til the next story, Delaney.


End file.
